


Mudblood (Draco Malfoy smut one shot)

by Mish123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doggy Style, Dominance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mish123/pseuds/Mish123
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Draco’s hand shot out before he could help himself, practically dragging the lavender haired witch into the room of requirements. 

“Ooo what happened to not wanting to see me again?” Y/N teased, her lavender hair turning a light pink. “Didn’t you say you didn’t want to be seen with a mudblood?” 

As she questioned Draco, her hand traveled down his lean form. His cold grey eyes scanned her body as his soft lips met hers. “You were flirting with Potter.” He hissed between their sloppy kisses. His hands gripping her hips so tightly, she thought she may bruise. 

“Well Malfoy, you said you didn’t wanna see me again.” She grinded her body into his, already feeling him harden. “But we all know that was a lie. You wanna fuck a Mudblood, you want her all to yourself!” Y/N sang loudly, her voice echoing off the walls of the room. 

“Shut it.” Draco’s large fist had traveled up to Y/N’s small neck. He pressed on it as her eyes sparkled up at him. He then sat down and patted his legs. “Bend over. For every fake laugh you gave Potter, a smack.”  
Y/N wanted to moan as she bent over Draco’s lap. She already could feel herself getting wet as he yanked her panties down and pulled her skirt up.  
“Beg.” Draco’s watched as the girl squirmed. 

“Please Draco punish me please-“ Draco’s pale hand landed harshly on Y/N’s skin. She let out a squeak before he lifted his hand and spanked her again. 

“Who makes you feel this good?” He groaned as he watched her skin turn redder with each smack. Her ass jiggled and he couldn’t wait to fuck her.

“You, Draco.”Y/N moaned, threw the slaps, trying to move her legs together to get frictions on her clit.  
“Who do you belong to?”

“You, Draco.” Draco’s hand landed again on her plump ass. 

“What a good girl.” His hand traveled to her lips, feeling how wet she was. He had missed her. “Get on all fours.”

“Why?” Y/N questioned with a fake innocence. 

“So I can fuck you.” He stated simply, his eyes hungry. 

“Admit it then.” Y/N cued as Draco rolled his grey eyes, leaning in for another kiss.

“I want that mudblood cunt every single day. I don’t want anyone else touching you. Your mine.” Draco hissed out as he watched Y/N bend down in front of him. Her ass perched high in the air. Draco didn’t even paused before bottoming out into her. “God yes Y/N.” 

“Draco you feel so good.” Y/N’s moans just made Draco pick up his space. His long length hitting deep inside her as her high pitch moans echoed off the walls. He started fucking her relentlessly, using her hips as handles, leaving finger prints on her delicate skin. Her pussy was already involuntarily tightening around him as she reached between her legs and played with her clit. 

“Do you want me to fill you with my cumm? Make you mine?” He asked and saw Y/N nod her head quickly. Her pussy tightened hearing his words. Draco lost control as his cock started to twitch inside her, as he pumped, filling her with his hot load. Y/N soon followed as she felt herself milking his cock. 

Once she was finished, she felt Draco pull out of her and lie on the ground. She rolled over and snuggled into his slender side. His hand started making patterns on her back as he left a kiss on her forehead. 

“We can’t keep doing this Y/N you know we can’t.” Draco whispered but Y/N just smiled and kissed him again.  
“So same time tomorrow?”


	2. One shot request

Thinking of taking request. Would people be interested?


End file.
